


you're yellow, i'm natural blue (let's get together and be green)

by localwheeler



Series: Gawsten/Jawsten [4]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localwheeler/pseuds/localwheeler
Summary: awsten is feeking very orange-y pink today





	you're yellow, i'm natural blue (let's get together and be green)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on my personal experiences with synesthesia and how i describe feelings/smells/tastes as colours !

"you smell very purple today,"

jawn stared at awsten blankly. "what?" for this to come out of no where and make no sense what-so-ever confused jawn. 

"you smell very purple, like, sweet?" jawn was still having trouble understanding. awsten had synesthesia. he described tastes, smells and feelings as colours and could taste certain colours. 

awsten sighed and changed his position from on jawn's lap to sitting with criss-crossed kneees in front of the red haired boy. "i have synesthesia, i describe feelings, tastes and smells as colours and if i see a certain colour i can, like, taste it?"

jawn had a bit of an idea. "so like, if you are feeling happy, what colour would it be?"

"easy. like a orange-y shade of pink," 

"and if you see, say, blue?"

"if i see blue, i can taste salt. if i see purple i can taste apples,"

jawn nodded and made an 'ah' sound. "what feeling is red?"

"red is more of a calm colour, if i'm feeling red i'll be relaxed. orange means i'm feeling sad, yellow means i'm tired, green means i'm hyper, blue means i'm jealous, magenta is angry, purple is nostalgic, black is depressed and turquoise means i'm nervous or anxious,"

awsten could see jawn was slowly beginning to understand how he felt in colours, smelling and tasting would be a different matter. 

"what are you right now?" jawn asked, tilting his head slightly and reaching out to pull awsten into a hug. 

"when i'm with you, i feel very orange-y pink. no one makes me as orange-y pink as you do," jawn's face lit up like a christmas tree as he held the boy with purple hair in his arms.

"it's nice to know i make you feel happy, aws," awsten snuggled his face into jawn's chest and whispered softly,

"i like how you make me feel,"


End file.
